


Посадочные огни

by papugaka



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Mini, Terminal Illnesses, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: "Люди, подобные тебе, идя по своему пути, полагают, что то, чего вы желаете, ждёт вас. А я выбрал свой путь, чтобы убедиться, что там ничего нет"
Relationships: Gilbert Durandal & Rey Za Burrel, Gilbert Durandal/Rau Le Creuset, Rau Le Creuset & Rey Za Burrel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Посадочные огни

С самого начала всё складывалось слишком легко.

Гилберт вырос в дверях его дома – выше на полголовы, прямиком из-под дождя, от волос несёт сыростью и карболкой – и протянул ему на раскрытой ладони небольшой пузырёк с сине-белыми капсулами. Каким-то шестым чувством – тем чувством параноика, который привык любую мелочь воспринимать на свой счёт, – Рау сразу понял, для чего они, и ему на мгновение стало дурно – он никому не рассказывал о своём прошлом, и уж тем более о том, в чём нуждается в настоящем. Гилберта он видел всего несколько раз, общался с ним – единожды и вскользь. Наверное, его удивление проступило даже сквозь маску, потому что Гилберт нежно улыбнулся (позже Рау поймёт, что это его обычное выражение лица) и бросил ненужное:

– Это от приступов. – И сразу же скрылся в ливне, оставив Рау недоумевающе глазеть вслед. 

– Как ты узнал? – небрежно поинтересовался Рау, заглянув к нему через какое-то время. Гилберт отвлёкся от формул в планшете и повернулся к нему – в лаборатории царила полутьма, и экраны приборов выхватывали из мрака лицо Гилберта, болезненно его подсвечивая. «Они жёлтые, – подумал Рау, глядя ему в глаза, – как у кошки. Жёлтые, но тёплые». 

– Ты знакомо встряхиваешь руками. Я уже видел такое, – дружелюбно пояснил он, и Рау подавил желание спрятать руки на спину – выходит, он всё же не может до конца овладеть своим телом даже в периоды затишья. Ему было неприятно находиться здесь, и ещё неприятнее – водить сюда Рея. Тот был достаточно спокойным для своего возраста (всяко спокойнее, чем Рау в его года, да и в последующие тоже), даже замкнутым, но с каким же удивлением Рау увидел, как в первое же посещение Рей ответил на приветствие Гилберта лучезарной улыбкой. Это было неприятно – словно бы делало Гилберта ближе к ним обоим. Ближе, а значит, опаснее. 

– Зря ты так беспокоишься, – сразу же среагировал Гилберт на нервный жест собеседника. – Я просто интересовался процессом, поэтому знаком с внешними проявлениями. Так как все исследования свёрнуты, я сильно сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь примет твоё состояние не за нервную реакцию. 

– Нашёлся один, найдутся и другие.

– Резонно, – снова обезоруживающе улыбнулся Гилберт. – Но всё же советую тебе не беспокоиться на этот счёт так сильно. Разве что если ты отправишься на Землю.

Гилберт ещё раз смерил его взглядом с ног до головы и сказал так искренне, что Рау тогда ему почти поверил:

– Поздравляю с повышением, офицер. 

– Если я пойму, что ты пытаешься сделать меня зависимым от тебя… – Рау не повышал тона, но попытался вложить туда определённую долю угрозы. Позже он поймёт, как жалко это выглядело со стороны – семнадцатилетка пытается надавить человека старше его на пять лет, пусть не военного, но которому уже пророчат достойное место если не в Верховном Совете, то хотя бы у него на посылках. Это не то чтобы неосмотрительно – это попросту глупо. Могло бы быть, если бы Рау было что терять.

Безмятежная улыбка.

– И в мыслях не было.

– Лжёшь.

– Чистая правда.

Гилбертова честность всегда плохо попахивает, и его правда всегда звучит так, словно он лжёт без остановки. Он сыплет словами, словно горохом, смотря при этом на собеседника с такой проникновенной честностью, извиняясь мягко и грустно, когда ощущает, что жертва ускользает из его рук, – практически невозможно не поддаться, и человек сам начинает тянуться к нему, как цветы к рукам хорошего садовника.

– Надеюсь, ты теперь не считаешь, что я тебе что-то там должен. – Рау взвешивает в руке очередной пузырёк с капсулами, но этот уже чуть больше: одной таблетки ему перестало хватать в прошлом месяце.

– Конечно нет, – отвечает Гилберт, но Рау ему не верит. Гилберту верить слишком приятно и легко. 

– «Просто когда ты мне понадобишься, я должен быть уверен, что ты в состоянии оторваться от кровати», – цитирует Рау свои мысли, и Гилберт прыскает, но, как ни странно, ничего не отвечает. Рау уже знает, что он лжёт крайне редко. А вот умалчивает – сколько угодно.

– Не знал, что ты умеешь, – произносит Рау, стоя в дверях, и Рей с визгом выпрыгивает из-за рояля и несётся к нему, врезавшись почти на полной скорости и хорошо ударив ему макушкой под рёбра. Гилберт с улыбкой привстаёт и прикладывает руку к голове, шутливо салютуя – в воздухе ещё дрожат последние ноты какой-то классической мелодии. Смех Гилберта вплетается в неё и невесомо оседает.

– Могу и тебя научить.

– Обойдусь, пожалуй. А вот Рею, так и быть, можешь помогать.

– Слышал, малыш? – Гилберт подмигивает Рею, и Рау понимает, что только что попался в искусно расставленный капкан. – Я же говорил, что он не откажет.

– Можно, Гил будет чаще приходить? Можно? Можно? 

«Уже «Гил»?»

– Можно. – Рау не может сдержать вздоха, понимая, что его развели дважды за последнюю пару минут. Маленький вымогатель издаёт очередной радостный визг и уносится на кухню, по пути чуть не вписавшись в косяк. Рау давно не видел его настолько возбуждённым и настолько… ребёнком. Он вдруг вспоминает, что ему всего семь, и сердце на мгновение схватывает болью и нежностью.

– Прелестный малыш, – хвалит Гилберт. – Сложно представить, что ты был таким же.

– Ты ему понравился, – ровно отмечает Рау.

– Я заметил. – Гилберт улыбается так, что его хочется ударить. – А что насчёт Рея-старшего? Я ещё не заслужил у него хоть каплю доверия?

– Рей-старший посмотрит на поведение господина Дюрандаля и сообщит, когда произойдёт смена погоды.

– Ожидается солнце?

– Переменная облачность.

– Ты всегда так паясничаешь, когда боишься? – Гилберт вдруг перестаёт ломать комедию, и Рау запинается от неожиданности. Лицо Гилберта из-за вечно нацепленной на него доброжелательной улыбки абсолютно нечитаемо, но Рау всё же решает, что шутка закончилась. Рей на кухне дребезжит посудой, но резкие звуки долетают до его слуха какими-то сгущёнными, как из-за стеклянной стены.

– И чего же я боюсь, по-твоему? 

– Меня. – Гилберт предельно спокоен, и, глядя на его расслабленные плечи, на открытую позу, Рау и сам начинает ощущать, что возникшее было напряжение отступает. А вместе с ним и желание спорить с очевидным.

– Я тебе не доверяю.

– Причина?

– Ты слишком интересуешься нами. Такое внимание, да к тому же от будущего Председателя Совета – нет, не возражай, не пытайся прибедняться – вещь как минимум обременительная. Допустим, что конкретно до себя мне дела особого нет. Но ты подобрался к Рею, и на это я глаза уже не закрою. 

– Невозможно уговорами заставить человека делать то, чего он не хочет, – мягко отвечает Гилберт.

– Зато убрать его после отказа – вполне возможно, – парирует Рау. – Несогласные в тылу не нужны никому, и ты был бы глуп, если бы оставлял их там.

– Если это был комплимент, то спасибо.

– Это был намёк, что тебе не удастся отправить нас в тыл.

– Да и в мыслях не было же! – Было странно слышать, как Гилберт повышает голос – всё равно что кошка вдруг начала бы гавкать. – Почему ты считаешь, что мне от тебя что-то нужно? От малыша Рея?

– Потому что никто и никогда не будет сходиться с офицером ЗАФТа просто потому что захотелось! – Рау чуть не срывается в ответ, но руки вдруг сводит кратковременной судорогой, и он захлёбывается следующей репликой. – Нет! – Вскинутая рука крупно дрожит, не позволяя Гилберту приблизиться – тот уже вскочил со своего места. – Нет… Этот разговор бессмысленен, Гилберт. И мы уже через несколько лет станем для тебя бесполезны. Годом раньше, годом позже. Зачем тебе поддержка, если она может в любой момент забиться на полу в припадке…

– Я хочу найти выход, – твёрдо отвечает Гилберт, и, о Господи, какая же это роскошь – верить ему. Рау слышал многое о его бурной деятельности, и по всем едва заметным признакам, которые проскакивали в поведении Гилберта, выходило, что тот стремится взять под контроль всё, чего касается и с кем общается. Эта всепоглощающая жажда загнать все явления в рамки отдавала нездоровым фанатизмом, но в этот сумасшедший век никто не мог похвастаться адекватностью. 

Гилберт запрокидывает ему голову и с силой давит на челюсть, заставляя открыть рот, и вталкивает сразу три капсулы ему прямо в горло. Рау судорожно сглатывает и постепенно затихает в кольце чужих рук по мере того, как судорожные подёргивания конечностей слабеют и напряжение отпускает тело. Лба касается что-то холодное – это Рей уже тут как тут, сосредоточенно прикладывает влажное полотенце к его лбу и внимательно заглядывает ему в глаза – синева в синеву. В конце концов, что ему до того, что этот малахольный сделает с этим миром. Ни он, ни Рей его не увидят – и Гилберт это знает, пусть и не хочет признавать. Возможно, где-то совсем глубоко в душе Рау хотел бы для Рея лучшей жизни, но между тем, что мы хотим, и тем, что мы можем, пропасть так велика и глубока, что если бросить туда камень, не услышишь звука падения.

–У нас получится. Должно получиться, – слабо выдыхает он и слышит над собой смешок.

– Мне нравится это «мы».

В первый раз Гилберт берёт его сразу же после приступа – когда тело ощущается мешком, доверху забитым стеклом, а кости будто растёрты в скрипучую кашицу. Первый раз с Гилбертом и первый раз в принципе – в глубине души Рау надеялся, что все его хныканья тот списал на общее болезненное состояние, но сильно доверять этому соображению не стоило. Вообще не следовало доверять всему, что его касается. Ласки Гилберта походили на его слова – такие же бесконечные и мягкие, утягивающие на самое дно, под толщу воды, до тех пор, пока не перестаёшь видеть над собой ничего, кроме его лица в чернильном обрамлении мокрых тяжёлых волос. Белого, как старинный фарфор, с янтарными углями в провалах глазниц, как далёкий свет посадочных огней, – и Рау сдался и потянулся к ним, сквозь дождевую муть из слёз и ещё не до конца увядшую бурю судорог. На границе разума полумёртвой птицей трепетало осознание, что его маска благополучно валяется где-то на полу ванной с того момента, как его скрутил приступ, что он сейчас гол как никогда в жизни, беспомощнее щенка, которого переехала машина, сколь малое – дурацкий кусок ткани – отделяет его от мира, который он ненавидит так искренне и так взаимно. 

Рау видит правдивое и неприкрытое восхищение в глазах Гилберта, и ему хочется кричать от ненависти. Кажется, он и правда закричал – куда-то в спутанную смоль, в топкий жар чужого тела, в запах старого шёлка и химический лабораторный, который, казалось, не способно вывести ничто, в том числе и неумолимое время. Рау знает, что красив, – это странная прихоть генов, которую людям обуздать так и не удалось. Ал Да Фрага тоже был красив в своей юности, Рау видел пару фотографий с того времени, но в их случае природе явно захотелось отыграться за укороченные теломеры, и она осыпала его бесполезными дарами, словно извиняясь за нерадивость создателей. То, что во Фраге и его сыне горело ровно и спокойно, полыхало в Рау болезненно и мучительно-ярко, словно на его глиняную заготовку божественный скульптор потратил всё свою мастерство. Словно всё, что было в норме отведено на семьдесят-восемьдесят лет, беспардонно втиснули в двадцать, а затем забыли обжечь фигурку в печи.

Уже после, лёжа рядом, Гилберт не говорит ни слова, и Рау благодарен ему за это. Иногда ему кажется, что вся жизнь Гилберта состоит из бесконечного потока слов, слова окружают его, как душистое облако, и каждому, кто его вдыхает, чудится свой запах – запах того, что человеку нравится. Слова, слова, как бесконечно множащиеся солнечные панели искусственных небес ПЛАНТов, отражающие на тебя живительный свет, без которого ты не можешь существовать. Рау никогда бы не поверил, что на людей можно влиять так, как это делает Гилберт, – и для этого тому просто стоило открыть рот и начать говорить. Он своими глазами видел, как разглаживаются лица после разговора с ним, как появляются улыбки – отражение улыбки самого Гилберта, неизменно приятной и мягкой, как кошачья лапка, – как менее уверенные в своей точке зрения люди в корне её меняют, а уверенные – начинают колебаться. Это было подобно магии, и Рау беспокоился, что попал под её влияние. Ещё сильнее его беспокоило то, что, кажется, ему уже было почти наплевать. 

Их редкие встречи становятся ещё реже, когда Рау дают звание капитана, а Гилберт начинает дневать и ночевать в резиденции Совета – позиция Патрика Залы становится всё более шаткой: Рау видит отголоски этого понимания даже в глазах Асурана, словно идея витает в воздухе и кричит из глубины каждого координатора. Всё-таки их поколение стало слишком персоноцентрично, раз возможная потеря лидера может исподволь вызвать такую панику.

– Думаю, осталось недолго, – говорит Рау, разглаживая по подушке длинный чёрный локон, избороздивший наволочку, как река горное ущелье. 

– Ты о чём?

– Обо всём.

– Рау…

– Нет, слушай. Я знаю твою тактику перебить меня и потом завалить словами по горло – практикуйся на хлыщах в Совете. – Рау садится и смотрит на Гилберта почти свирепо. Тот поднимает руки в капитулирующем жесте, и Рау неожиданно ощущает страшную усталость, словно крохотный отпор, который он дал сейчас, высосал из него все оставшиеся силы, которых и так осталось слишком мало. – Гилберт, мне уже двадцать пять. Нет, молчи! – Он прикладывает ладонь к его губам и наклоняется, выдыхая в собственные пальцы и ощущая с той стороны дыхание Гилберта. – Я сдаю, и ты знаешь это лучше меня. Ты видел, как теперь выглядят приступы и сколько… сколько они продолжаются. И какой я после них. Ты, Гилберт Дюрандаль, знаешь обо мне слишком много, гораздо больше, чем я могу себе позволить, поэтому сейчас не смей мне возражать. Будь честен до конца хотя бы сейчас.

Рау отнимает ладонь от его рта.

– Мне жаль, – только и говорит Гилберт. Без своей обычной приятной улыбки – кажется, даже его пышная грива поникла. Рау внезапно вспоминает, как его волосы топорщились после дождя, и неожиданно начинает смеяться – наверное, со стороны это похоже на истерику. Гилберт тоже начинает улыбаться, но как-то неуверенно, так не похоже на того Гилберта Дюрандаля, которого он знает. И эта реакция как ничто другое говорит ему, что дела действительно очень плохи. Не начавший ронять посуду Рей, не дрожащие почти перманентно руки, не приступы длиной по четыре-пять часов, а грёбаная честность грёбаного Дюрандаля. 

– Я боюсь, – просто говорит Гилберт, и, наверное, это самое честное, что Рау слышал от него за всё время их знакомства. – Рау, я боюсь, – повторяет он, словно пробуя на вкус слова, не сдобренные налётом из увиливаний. Вид у него удивлённый и обиженный, как у ребёнка, которому вместо конфеты подсунули горькую таблетку в красивой обёртке. 

– Ты знал, на что идёшь, связываясь со мной, – посмеивается Рау ему в лицо. – Должно быть, сложно быть любовником того, кто своим существованием переворачивает твою святую убеждённость в том, что судьбу можно изменить ценой огромных усилий. Но вот он я. И вот он ты. Я победил? Мы победили? Можешь мне ответить, о будущий Председатель Дюрандаль, у которого всегда и на всё есть хороший, правильный ответ?

Он ложится обратно и прижимается лбом к голому плечу Гилберта, в темноте могущий сойти за подростка, а не за взрослого мужчину. Тело теперь ноет почти не переставая, за каждое слишком резкое движение Рау платит отупляющей болью, и благословенные капсулы, которые Гилберт уже сбился с ног модифицировать, становятся только временным облегчением, и то на слишком короткое время. Пора признать, что в этом бою непобедимый, прекрасный Гилберт Дюрандаль потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Рау касается губами тёплой, живой кожи и смеётся тихо, рыдающе:

– Председатель Дюрандаль, знали бы вы, как я ненавижу этот проклятущий мир и каждого человека в нём. Включая вас, Рея и себя самого. 

Гилберт вздыхает чуть громче обычного, словно слова Рау действительно могут его ранить. Хотя кто его знает. Рау не был уверен, что смог разгадать его за десять лет знакомства. И не было смысла думать, разгадал бы, если бы у них было больше времени. Его нет, значит, нечего и прикидывать. Может быть, это удастся Рею, если ему это вообще необходимо, – мальчик вырос, не интересуясь практически ничем, кроме их самих. Словно бы они были семьёй, и материнские и отцовские черты смешались в ребёнке, вылепившись в новую личность. В таком случае, от матери Рей взял внешность, а от отца – способность с каменным лицом нести потрясающе убедительную чушь… 

Возможно, сам Гилберт связался с ними только ради того, чтобы убедить самого себя в том, что выход – есть. Что можно найти верный путь из замкнутого лабиринта. Но что, если за уютными стенами, пусть даже крохотного пространства – тьма чернее космоса, небо без единой звезды?

– Нужно было отказаться тогда от твоих таблеток, – произносит притихший на какое-то время Рау. – Ты даже сдохнуть мне спокойно не даёшь, везде суёшь свой нос.

– А Рей? – спрашивает Гилберт, и голос его гулко отзывается в груди. Рау вслушивается в него, запоминая. 

– Рей слабее. Вряд ли бы протянул так долго.

Гилберт заговаривает снова – тяжело и натужно, и Рау с каким-то странным смешанным чувством понимает, что ему действительно больно сейчас. Может быть, даже больнее, чем ему самому. 

– Если бы можно было вернуться… в то время. В тот день. Ты бы не принял от меня те таблетки?

Рау надолго замолкает. И решает, что сегодня можно быть честным до конца.

– Я бы пригласил тебя остаться на чай.


End file.
